


Drabble Thingy

by Cassbuttstiels



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, not really itapan but it coulda been if i had more inspiration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 11:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4433756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassbuttstiels/pseuds/Cassbuttstiels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was going to be and ItaPan drabble but I had no inspiration so they just kinda interact a little...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble Thingy

**Author's Note:**

> ehhh sorry it's vague and short I had no inspiration boo

The forest was vast, unlike anything that Kiku had ever seen before. The trees towered so high that he felt like an ant. Maybe that was because that was all that he was in the grand scheme of things. He felt so small with his arrows slung over one shoulder looking like twigs compared to the massive branches above him. He watched the undergrowth cautiously, scanning for any sign of movement. It was just past dawn, and the air was still cool. It was the time of morning when all of the dark creatures were slinking back to their hovels, so he felt relatively at ease.

Kiku had done extensive research on the types of things that lived in the forest. The diversity was unimaginable. There was anything from spirits in the wind to pixies. There were women lurking in any body of water, there were strange animals rarely seen outside the forest, and here they all were before him. It was stunning, really, how beautiful everything was- or at least it was until an arrow came hurtling past his head.

He ducked down quickly, arms shielding whatever direction the arrow had come from. He heard hushed arguing in a foreign tongue, and he couldn’t begin to imagine whatever they whoever was arguing about. He slowly peaked through his arms, ready to draw his bow at any moment to fend off his attacker, and watched as two thin figures approached him. Neither were human, that was for sure, and if his research was correct, then the creatures before him were Fauns. Either that was really good, or really bad, and given the seemingly conflicting nature of the pair, he didn’t know which to opt for.

One was shorter than the other, with a deeper voice and darker features. He seemed to be the elder one of the pair. The other was taller with light and delicate features, which were turned into a pout as the other swung his bow around in exasperation. They continued to bicker for a few more moments before remembering Kiku’s presence. The shorter one came up to him and held him by the neck of his shirt, spitting something he couldn’t understand at him. The other seemed to notice his lack of understanding and elaborated.

“I’m sorry, Brother doesn’t speak your language. He asked who you were and what your business is here,” his voice was light, seeming to dance on the air. Kiku instantly relaxed.

“I’m called Kiku, and I don’t know why I’m here. All I know is that I need to get out.”

The younger one translated, and the other’s grip on him loosened. He replied with something, to which the other translated for Kiku again.

“I’m called, Feliciano, and that is my brother Lovino. He wants to know what you mean by not knowing why you’re here,”

“It means what it means. I know all about this place and the creatures whom reside here, but I never intended to come here, and I don’t know how I got here in the first place…” Kiku trailed off, listening to Feliciano’s voice as he translated for his brother. The way that the words flowed from his lips was elegant and graceful. Kiku liked how their language sounded, although he couldn’t really understand it himself.

The two brothers bickered for a moment, seeming to be in a deep debate about something, and then Feliciano turned back to Kiku. “You can stay with us, and our people will be happy to provide you with food and drink,” he said with a light smile.

 **  
**Kiku knew he shouldn’t trust them. He’d heard many good stories about fauns, but he’d also heard twice as many bad stories. Such was the fate of anything other than human. Against his better judgement, he nodded and took the faun’s hand **.**


End file.
